X vs the Survey
by Creating Myths
Summary: The DoE and the DoH reply to a survey circulating in their groups. Chapter 6: Nataku *finally* up
1. Chapter One: Yuzariha

X vs. the Survey  
  
Kitsune-yasha (author): Anou…I got this idea from Tori, who write Gundam Wing fanfics. The survey isn't a very good one. It's a poor combination of one Carla-chan sent me and one I sent to all my friends. So ahead of time, credit for the idea goes out to Tori (who did a Gundam Wing survey quiz WITH A PLOT) and to Carla-chan who emailed me the quiz where most of the questions come from.  
  
Also, I'm not familiar with some characters, like Yuzariha. So sorry if a lot of the info is wrong! Don't flame me over it, ok?  
  
Oh, CLAMP owns X/1999 and Card Captor Sakura. Yu Watase owns Fushigi Yugi. Somebody owns "Legally Blonde".  
  
   
  
**********************  
  
Chapter One: The insanity begins: Yuzariha  
  
   
  
Yuzariha had gotten a quiz from one of her friends. Of course, she always got a quiz from one or all of them and it was like every quiz she had received, but that day, she had decided to try something different than send it back to her friends: she would send it to her teammates, the Dragons of Heaven. She had long ago obtained all their emails by politely asking- even Subaru's, which had been harder than hell to get (she begged him for a month before he finally gave in).  
  
Hey, guys! This is a survey I got from some friends! I thought it would be fun to see your responses!  
  
She started to fill it out.  
  
   
  
What time is it? 6:00 PM  
  
Name: Yuzariha Nekoi  
  
Nickname: Yuza-chan, Nekoi-chan, 'Riha  
  
Age: 14  
  
Location: My room, at my computer  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Boyfriend or girlfriend: whoever sees Inuki.  
  
Piercing: None :(  
  
Tattoos: EEK! Never!  
  
How much do you love your job?: I'm a student. Does that count as being a job? If so, I LOVE it! As for my other job (Dragon of Heaven), it has its ups and downs, but I like it.  
  
Home town: Tokyo, Japan  
  
Favourite food: Ice cream!  
  
Favorite type of music?: Pop! And some rock, I guess…  
  
First thing you say in the morning?: "Inuki!"  
  
What phrase are you known for (your personal catch-phrase)?: I don't have a catch-phrase, but I have a kawaii smile that everybody knows me by!  
  
Have you ever been kissed? If so, where and from who?: I haven't been kissed :(  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?: No, but I sleep with Inuki!  
  
What are you wearing at the moment?: My school uniform (yeah yeah…I'm too lazy to change right now)  
  
Coffee or tea?: Tea! Why would I like coffee? Yech!  
  
Favorite sound(s)?: Music, the wind, rain  
  
Loved somebody so much it made you cry?: Not yet, but I hope they don't make me cry =^_^=  
  
Been in a car accident?: I certainly hope I never will!  
  
. Croutons or bacon bits: Bacon bits =^__^=  
  
coke or Pepsi?: Coke, of course…but Pepsi is good too… Oh my *frowns* I don't know which to choose!  
  
biggest hope for the future?: that we win and that the one person who saw Inuki says he loves me!  
  
Favourite Holiday: Any holiday that allows me a day off from school  
  
Favourite day of the week: Sunday (no school!)  
  
Favourite word or phrase: "No da!"  
  
Why?: It's a Chichiri quote! What's there not to love???  
  
Favourite Toothpaste: Anything that has a nice minty flavor!  
  
Favourite Restaurant: That ice cream parlor not far from Ueno Park (A/N: *face fault*)  
  
. Favourite Flowers: Daisies (they're so sunny and beautiful!)  
  
Favourite Drink: Anything caffeinated (except for coffee), especially soda!  
  
Favourite sport to watch: None  
  
Preferred type of ice cream: Any type! =^_^=  
  
showers or baths?: Showers- quicker.  
  
Disney or Warner Bros.?: O_o Those are American companies, right? Um, no comment!  
  
Who is the last person you got e-mail from before this: some weird junk mail from a place advertising a view into the life of college girls having fun. I'll have to check it out after I'm done with this! =^_^= (A/N: No, Yuza-chan!)  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime?: No! I'm a good little girl! *innocent grin*  
  
Which single store would you choose to max out your credit card?: Any clothes shop!  
  
What do you do most often when you are bored?: I read, talk to Inuki, talk on the phone, go out for ice cream, chat on yahoo! Instant messenger (inuki_no_miko, for the curious)  
  
Most annoying thing people ask me: "Will you go out with me?"  
  
Your response to #45?: "Can you see my dog?"  
  
Bedtime: 9:30 on school nights  
  
Who is the person most likely to respond?: Karen, because she's nice and usually does!  
  
Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond?: Subaru. He'll probably delete this… :(  
  
Favourite all time TV show: Card Captor Sakura!  
  
Last person you had dinner with: My parents  
  
Last Movie you saw and with who?: "Legally Blonde" with my friends (it was this weird American movie…I didn't get a lot of it…)  
  
Favorite computer game: Solitaire  
  
Do you hate the person who sent this to you?: Of course not! I love all my friends!  
  
Time Finished: 6:20 PM (hey! I had to think about some of these!)  
  
   
  
Yuzariha clicked the send button. When it was sent and the screen returned to her inbox, she clicked the email she got about the college girls having fun.  
  
"I always wondered what college girls do in their spare time!" she said, clicking the link in the email.  
  
*****************  
  
Next: Kamui!  
  
Kamui: *pouts* Why must you be so mean to me? My life already sucks!  
  
KY: Because we love you, Kamui-chan!  
  
Bob the Virgin Incubus (KY's muse): I don't.  
  
KY: *elbows Bob* Stuff it, Bob.  
  
Kamui: *sniffle sniffle* WAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
  


	2. Chapter Two: Kamui

X vs the survey  
  
Kitsune-yasha: Kamui's turn now!  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter Two: Kamui  
  
Kamui was bored. It was late and he was stuck in his dorm on the CLAMP Campus. Luckily, his computer was now in service after a week of being practically dead due to an unfortunate "accident" (aka Fuuma). Something in his mind told him that he should check his email. Kamui closed his eyes at the thought of how flooded his inbox would be. Might as well clean it out.  
  
An hour later…  
  
Kamui had finished cleaning out his inbox of all the junk mail. All that was left were three emails, one from Fuuma, another from Subaru, and one from…Yuzariha?! This caught Kamui's attention. He wondered what she had to say. Hopefully it wouldn't be something stupid. He clicked on the message.  
  
Hey, guys! This is a survey I got from some friends! I thought it would be fun to see your responses!  
  
Kamui frowned. He wasn't much for surveys, but since he was bored, he may as well reply.  
  
   
  
What time is it?: 10:30 PM (it's late…Can't sleep…bored…._)  
  
Name: Kamui Shirou  
  
Nickname: Kamui-chan, Shirou-kun, Kamui-kun, The Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven, "He who Represents the Majesty God," "He who hunts the Majesty of God"…Yeah…-_-  
  
Age: 16  
  
Location: My dorm on the CLAMP Campus  
  
Hair: black  
  
Eyes: violet  
  
Boyfriend or Girlfriend: Neither, thank you very much, because somebody killed the girl I liked and the guy I like doesn't know I exist!  
  
Piercing: None. Don't want any  
  
Tattoos: None. Don't want any  
  
How much do you love your job?: It pits me against my childhood friend, who one day I'll have to kill! Do you think I LIKE my job?!  
  
Favour colour: black  
  
Home town: Tokyo  
  
Favourite food: I have to agree with Yuzariha-chan. Ice cream is good when you're depressed over your former best friend being your enemy and insisting on nibbling on you neck and molesting you whenever he gets the chance…oh, and when the person you like keeps on pining over an enemy he doesn't want to admit that he likes! *curls in fetal position and cries* I need some ice cream now…  
  
Favorite type of music?: Anything that describes my mood at the moment  
  
First thing you say in the morning?: "Fuuma, what're you doing here?!"  
  
What phrase are you known for (your personal catch-phrase)?: Um, no catch- phrase, but I am know for my angst!  
  
Have you ever been kissed?: Yes…I refuse to answer the rest of that! -_-  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?: No.  
  
What are you wearing at the moment?: Black t-shirt and black boxers  
  
Coffee or tea?: Tea  
  
Favorite sound(s)?: My tears, birds, my mother's voice (wait…she's dead! *cries*)  
  
Loved somebody so much it made you cry?: *cries* What do you think!  
  
Been in a car accident?: No….  
  
Croutons or bacon bits? : Neither. I hate them both, but if I have to choose between the two, croutons. Don't ask me why.  
  
coke or Pepsi?: Pepsi. It's better. Everybody knows that!  
  
biggest hope for the future?: that Fuuma snaps out of it (and stops sneaking into my dorm!), Subaru realizes I love him, and that I don't have to kill Fuuma…  
  
Favourite Holiday: What does it matter? I'm usually alone on holidays  
  
Favourite day of the week: No preference…they're all the same to me  
  
Favourite word or phrase: "…"  
  
Why?: Because it's so versatile and self-explanatory. Plus it has so many meanings.  
  
Favourite Toothpaste: Crest  
  
Favourite Restaurant: ….  
  
. Favourite Flowers: -_- I'm a boy. Why would I have a favorite flower?  
  
Favourite Drink: Tea  
  
Favourite sport to watch: I don't watch sports  
  
Preferred type of ice cream: Chocolate- it's a good, reassuring flavor.  
  
showers or baths?: Baths. They cleanse your body and soul (God, why am I quoting Neon Genesis Evangelion?)  
  
Disney or Warner Bros.?: Those are American companies. I don't like them, though the one that does the one about the coyote and roadrunner is great. That cartoon's pretty funny.  
  
Favourite Fast Food Restaurant: wherever I feel like wasting my money on cheaply produced food.  
  
Who is the last person you got e-mail from before this: Subaru.  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime?: No, but I carry the regrets like crimes in my heart.  
  
Which single store would you choose to max out your credit card?: ~sigh~ If you must know, a book store  
  
What do you do most often when you are bored?: cry  
  
Most annoying thing people ask me: "Are you okay?"  
  
Your response to #45?: "*glare* …."  
  
Bedtime: Whenever I fall asleep  
  
Who is the person most likely to respond?: Sorata.  
  
Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond?: Subaru. He's probably too busy…  
  
Favourite all time TV show: ….  
  
Last person you had dinner with: Keiichi? Bah. I forget who.  
  
Last Movie you saw and with who?: can't recall.  
  
Favorite computer game: Um, I don't play computer games….  
  
Do you hate the person who sent this to you?: Yes. I hate you very much. So much I'm actually replying to this.  
  
Time Finished: 10:50 PM  
  
Kamui clicked the send button. Just after he did that, though, he realized who it was all being sent to. "SHIT!" he exclaimed. Subaru would be getting it! Hopefully, the angst-ridden onmyouji would delete it upon seeing it. Subaru was too serious to spend his time with such childish things. So are you, a voice said in the back of his mind, but you filled it out.  
  
Kamui groaned and banged his head on the keyboard. "I need some ice cream…"  
  
***************  
  
Next: Subaru  
  
Kamui: NOOOOOOOO!!! You can't! You won't!  
  
KY: *smirks* Don't worry, Kamui-chan.  
  
Kamui: I'll worry if I want!  
  
Bob: You should.  
  
KY: Bob! *hits Bob with her kendo stick*  
  
Bob: Owie…  
  
  


	3. Chapter Three: Subaru

X vs The Survey  
  
KY: Usual warning. This time it's Subaru's turn to suffer the survey. Mwahahahahahahah-ack!  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 3: Subaru to the Plate  
  
Another lonely night. Subaru both hated it and loved the loneliness. For one, it let him reflect on his life, which was not necessarily good or bad, and for another, it meant he didn't have any unwanted visitors (another good-bad thing).  
  
He looked up at his clock. It was past midnight now. He sighed. It was too late for his frequent late-night visitor to be visiting him. His visitor usually came at eleven on the dot. Subaru was safe for the night.  
  
In his boredom, he decided to work on something on his laptop as he lay in bed (A/N: this is fun, btw. You should try it sometime…), but it had only succeeded in making him more bored. As he was about to sign off and shut down the laptop, a ding caught his attention. Evidently, he had one new message. He opened it.  
  
Hey, guys! This is a survey I got from some friends! I thought it would be fun to see your responses!  
  
It was from Yuzariha and it was a survey. Subaru blinked. He was about to delete it when another email came in, this one from Kamui. It, too, was the survey. If Kamui had wasted his time on this survey, then he may as well too. Besides, he had nothing to do. What harm would it do to answer a survey?  
  
   
  
What time is it? 12:30 AM  
  
Name: Subaru Sumeragi  
  
Nickname: Subaru-kun, Sumeragi-sama, Subaru-sama  
  
Age: 25  
  
Location: Home  
  
Hair: black  
  
Eyes: green  
  
Boyfriend or girlfriend?: No  
  
Piercing: *stares at you* No  
  
Tattoos: If I don't have a piercing, what makes you think I'd have tattoos?  
  
How much do you love your job?: I'm indifferent to my job as a Dragon of Heaven.  
  
Favourite colour: …-_-  
  
Home town: Kyoto (A/N: Somewhere online I found it mentioned that he grew up in Kyoto)  
  
Favourite food: I don't eat much. Why would you think I have a favorite food?  
  
Favorite type of music?: Classical, house (A/N: Explains "Nobody Beats Me In the Nightclub"- a song from Tokyo Babylon.)  
  
First thing you say in the morning?: "…Damn you…"  
  
What phrase are you known for (your personal catch-phrase)?: "…"  
  
Have you ever been kissed? If so, where and from who?: I refuse to answer that!  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?: No  
  
What are you wearing at the moment?: shirt, boxers  
  
Coffee or tea?: Whichever one I'm in the mood for.  
  
Favorite sound(s)?: music, Hokuto's laugh…~sigh~  
  
Loved somebody so much it made you cry? As with the kiss, I refuse to answer  
  
Been in a car accident?: No  
  
Croutons or bacon bits? Croutons  
  
Coke or Pepsi?: Um….coke??? I don't know  
  
Biggest hope for the future?: That my one Wish is fulfilled (and no, I'm not telling you what it is)  
  
Favourite Holiday: The Day my Wish is fulfilled  
  
Favourite day of the week: The Day my Wish is fulfilled.  
  
Favourite word or phrase: "We can forgive a man for making a useful thing as long as he does not admire it. The only excuse from making a useless thing is that one admires it intensely."  
  
Why?: Because it assures me that I'm not useless. The person who made me what I am today does not admire me.  
  
Favourite Toothpaste: Why should I have a favorite toothpaste of all things? Toothpaste is toothpaste!  
  
Favourite Restaurant: Don't have a favorite. I usually eat in.  
  
Favourite Flowers: Sakura (Yes, Kamui, it's okay to be a man and have a favorite flower)  
  
Favourite Drink: Ok. I don't have a favourite food. I sure as hell don't have a favorite color. And don't make me even mention how ridiculous having a favourite toothpaste is. What makes you think I would have a favourite drink?  
  
Favourite sport to watch: I'm not even saying anything….  
  
Preferred type of ice cream: I like strawberry ice cream, thank you very much. -_-  
  
Showers or baths?: showers. You can clean off the filth quicker.  
  
Disney or Warner Bros.?: I know not these two companies!  
  
Favourite Fast Food Restaurant: ………………….  
  
Who is the last person you got e-mail from before this: Junk mail. Um, Nekoi-chan, don't open that email about the college girls. You'll regret it (I got the same email too).  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime?: *agrees with Kamui* Crimes of the heart…crimes of the heart….  
  
Which single store would you choose to max out your credit card?: Umm…..Probably at a clothes store (hey, I have to get my cool style somewhere! And do you know how fast I go through white trench coats? I really should stop getting into those fights with a certain Dragon of Earth or two)  
  
What do you do most often when you are bored?: I read…and try to call Hokuto from beyond the grave (haven't been too successful, though *frowns*)  
  
Most annoying thing people ask me: "You really are cute, Subaru-kun."  
  
Your response to #45?: "………" *death glare x 10*  
  
Bedtime: Bedtime? What be this "bedtime"? O_o  
  
Who is the person most likely to respond?: Probably that Kansai priest…  
  
Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond?: Well, me, but hey, I proved Kamui and Nekoi-chan wrong by responding. Um, I don't know. The shrine maiden from the Ise Shrine? What's her name? Um, you know who I'm talking about. The priest with the Kansai accent is always hitting on her and she always looks like she's going to murder him. Kishuu-chan? Yes…that's her name…((I really should learn everybody's name…))  
  
Favourite all time TV show: *blinks*  
  
Last person you had dinner with: I don't eat dinner with anybody. -_-  
  
Last Movie you saw and with who?: Gods! I'm not exactly the most social person, you know! Why would I see a movie with somebody of all people! (A/N: that made no sense…)  
  
Favorite computer game: *looks down quiltily* The PC version of Final Fantasy VII  
  
Do you hate the person who sent you this?: Well, I can't blame you two for making me respond now can I? Though, I can't fathom why you sent this to all of us, Nekoi-chan.  
  
Time Finished: 12:55  
  
Subaru sighed as he clicked the send button. If he had the time, he would have said that taking the survey was a waste of it. It was sort of fun, though…It helped him get some of his emotions out, though there were something that he wanted to tell the others. Some of the answers had been lies to cover up the ugly truth. Other answers (the ones that hadn't been answers) were to avoid telling the truth. In the end it was for the best. His teammates needn't know a lot about him.  
  
A sound came from beside the window. Subaru looked up to see a familiar whoosh of Sakura blossoms in a whirlwind. They all came together to form a man. A man with a knowing smirk dressed to kill in a suit and a trench coat. Subaru put his laptop aside and directed his full attention to the man, Seishirou Sakurazakumori.  
  
"You're late," he said.  
  
Seishirou's face didn't change. "I had some work to do."  
  
Subaru's eyes drifted down to Seishirou's hands. They were covered in blood. "I see…" Seishirou took a step towards him. Subaru instinctively moved back against the frame of his bed. "Shouldn't you wash up first?"  
  
There was a glint in Seishirou's solitary honey-colored eye. "I don't think so."  
  
Before another dialogue could be passed, Seishirou closed the distance between them.  
  
Needless to say, Subaru's nightly visitor did come, though he was late (the excuse being work). What happened next could only be imagined by a fangirl, but for a second, if you will, imagine this scene: Two men in the same bed, both naked under the covers they share. One man, the smaller of the two, is asleep, arms wrapped around the other man's chest. The other man is awake still, staring at the ceiling, listening to the other's gentle breathing. He has his arm draped around the smaller man, holding him close in sort of a protective gesture, which seems odd for his character, considering they are both supposed to be enemies. Only in the small hours of the early day are they actually on the same level of understanding, the same level of emotions, which they both share. Neither of them would ever admit it, though. Neither of them would actually say the words they really want to say. They're supposed to be enemies….right? If that is so, then why do they meet late at night and end up sleeping together? Neither of them could answer that question if it were presented to them. Or at least they would be able to answer it without admitting some things first, which is something neither of them could ever do.  
  
Such creatures as these two are sad ones. They are unable to be who they truly are because Destiny forbids it. They have no identities, except late at night when they cheat Destiny for a couple hours and sleep in one another's arms. They find each other in those hours.  
  
When the morning comes, or even before, the taller man, the older one, is gone. Like a myth, the sun can't see them together. Destiny can't see them together in such a way that is not in opposition to one another. The world is against them. Life wants them apart. So, like the moon, the older man leaves when it's time for the sun to reign in the sky. Under the sun, they are enemies once more.  
  
That night, however, the man did not leave so soon. He lingered, as if making up for being late. Watching the other man sleep was enough to make him stay. It made him feel as if he were a dark angel protecting the soul he has personally damned.  
  
On the floor in the small, darkened bedroom illuminated by the dim lights of Tokyo, Seishirou noticed a light on the floor. It was from Subaru's laptop, which they had placed on the floor before they had commenced in their nightly activities. Curious, he picks it up.  
  
"Let's see what you were doing late at night before I got here," he whispered to the sleeping form of Subaru.  
  
There was a message flashing on the screen, notifying him that his mail had been sent. Curious as to what it had been, Seishirou opened the folder that showed the emails Subaru had sent. He clicked on the title he recognized as being the sent message. It was a survey. Without thinking twice about it, he read Subaru's replies, finding himself chuckling at some of the smaller man's answers. Subaru really was bitter during those times they were supposed to be enemies.  
  
An idea occurred to him. He quickly sent the survey to his own account and exited Subaru's. When he logged into his own email, he found the survey waiting for him. He began to type in some more emails, those of his own colleagues (he wanted to see their answers), in addition to the email addresses of the Dragons of Heaven, which had already been there. He then began to type in his own answers to the survey.  
  
***************  
  
Next: Seishirou  
  
KY: Oh my god…I think I just wrote some sap and fluff.  
  
Kamui: I'm scared.  
  
Subaru: I hate you, fox demon, and your muse as well.  
  
Bob: Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with the fluff or the sap.  
  
Kamui: Then who did?  
  
Bob: You can blame Miss 'Self-Proclaimed Fox Demon'. She comes up with her own angst and sap.  
  
KY: Heh…It's 2:30 AM. I'm tired. Besides, I sort of liked it…It's nice. I should have made a fanfic out of that. Seishirou and Subaru in bed….  
  
Subaru: Don't you dare.  
  
KY: You know I won't…yet. You're at the top of my Bish List ((well, you, Seishirou, and Kurama...hey…that would make an interesting menage a trois…)).  
  
Subaru: -_-  
  
Kamui: O_O  
  
Bob: Ho boy…  
  
Duo: GO FOR IT!  
  
KY: *blinks * Hey! What're you doing in here?! Aren't you supposed to be dying in that Gundam Wing fic of mine?  
  
Duo: OOPS! ^_^ " *runs out of the fanfic *  
  
   
  
  


	4. Chapter Four: Seishirou

X vs the Survey  
  
KY: Seishirou's response…Ho boy. This one is actually based on a response I wrote in response to the survey part of this was based on. I wrote it from my other email address, which only three of my friends know about (it's sakurazakumori@hotmail.com). I wrote as Seishirou. It was fun! But I never sent it. Too embarrassed, y'know. Besides, I thought my other friends (who I was also sending it to) would know it was me. Oh well…At least I got inspiration for this fanfic….  
  
(PS: You can't imagine how hard I was laughing as I typed this up. It didn't help that I was listening to Seishirou's Character File and 'Super Duper Love Day" from Card Captor Sakura and whatever else I have on my playlist.)  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter four: Sei-chan replies  
  
   
  
The next day when Subaru woke up, he found Seishirou gone. It was typical of the older man to leave sometime during the night, though Subaru wasn't sure when. Subaru always fell asleep with Seishirou at his side and always woke up alone. Subaru hated it, but he knew it was for the best.  
  
Curiously, Subaru's laptop had somehow moved from the floor to the nightstand. He figured Seishirou must have moved it to save it from being stepped on. Lingering on the thought no longer, Subaru turned on his laptop and logged online to see if he had gotten any new email.  
  
When his inbox came up, he nearly fainted. He had received an email from Seishirou. That would have excited him and made him happy if the email had not been a response to the survey. Shit! he cursed mentally. I must have forgotten to turn off my computer and he must have seen the message. There was nothing Subaru could do about it, though. He opened the email to see how bad it was.  
  
Bad was an understatement for the email. Subaru hadn't read the message yet, however. What determined it as bad early on were the other people Seishirou had sent it to. Not only had the assassin sent it to the Dragons of Heaven, but also to the Dragons of Earth. Along with his message, he had sent Yuzariha's, Kamui's, and his replies.  
  
"They're going to kill me," Subaru concluded in a dazed voice.  
  
He began to read what the Sakurazakumori had written.  
  
   
  
What time is it? 2:00 AM  
  
Name: Seishirou Sakurazakumori  
  
Nickname: The Sakurazakumori, Seishirou-san (by an intimate relation *smiles and waves *) , and Sei-chan (by intimate relation's deceased sister)  
  
Age: 35  
  
Location: Subaru's bed  
  
   
  
Subaru blushed. "Seishiro~ou!" he exclaimed.  
  
   
  
Hair: black  
  
Eyes: One and it's this strange honey-brown color.  
  
Boyfriend or girlfriend?: Of course. Subaru *grins *  
  
Piercing: No  
  
Tattoos: Alas, no.  
  
How much do you love your job?: I enjoy my job, certainly. Anybody who was the Sakurazakumori would! As for loving it…I maybe deep into my job, but I'm not that intimate about it.  
  
Favour colour: It seems to be black, since that's the color I wear the most of.  
  
Home town: 'fraid I can't tell you. I'd have to kill you.  
  
Favourite food: Ice cream is nice…  
  
Favorite type of music?: Classical, some jazz  
  
First thing you say in the morning?: "Goodbye, Subaru. Until the next night…"  
  
What phrase are you known for (your personal catch-phrase)?: Alas, no phrase I can call my own. But I do have a smirk…The Smirk.  
  
Have you ever been kissed? If so, where and from who?: Would you believe it was from my mother when I first met her? On the mouth, too ((A/N: This is true. If you want the link to where it says this- the X Character File from Seishirou- email me for the link))  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?: No, but I'm sleeping with Subaru. Would that count?  
  
   
  
Subaru nearly died of a massive aneurysm at that point. Was Seishirou trying to embarrass him in front of both sides?  
  
   
  
What are you wearing at the moment?: Nothing. Unless you count Subaru's arms, which are wrapped me.  
  
Coffee or tea?: Tea. It's healthier, y'know.  
  
Favorite sound(s)?: The sounds of my victims, the Tree's voice in my head, Subaru's gentle breathing and occasional mumbling as he sleeps, the sounds Subaru makes when I…I'll leave it at that (You really are cute, Subaru- kun.)  
  
Loved somebody so much it made you cry?: I don't cry, nor do I love.  
  
Been in a car accident?: No, but I'm sure I caused a few. *The Smirk *  
  
Croutons or bacon bits? Croutons, of course!  
  
Coke or Pepsi?: Neither…They're not healthy for you. *takes out cigarette and lights it *  
  
biggest hope for the future?: To find out what Subaru's "wish" is (though, I have an idea…)  
  
Favourite Holiday: The End of the World  
  
Favourite day of the week: The End of the World  
  
Favourite word or phrase: "All art is at once surface and symbol. Those who go beneath the surface do so at their peril." (Wilde with Wilde. Wouldn't you say so, Subaru-kun?)  
  
Why: Because it's more or less true (also, Subaru-kun, in response to your quote, I do admire you ^__^)  
  
   
  
Subaru felt tears roll down his face. As touching as those words in parentheses were, they were also heartbreaking. In his own response to the question, he had said he knew Seishirou didn't admire him, so he wasn't useless. Now that Seishirou had said that he admired him, Subaru knew that, like art, he was quite useless except for admiring purposes.  
  
   
  
Favourite Toothpaste: Whatever cleans my teeth  
  
Favourite Restaurant: I have to agree with Nekoi-chan. That ice cream parlor near Ueno Park is my favorite place to go after killing a person.  
  
Favourite Flowers: Sakura (I can see that it's still your favorite flower too after all these years, Subaru-kun. I hope you have remembered why the Sakura blossoms of that old Sakura tree in Ueno Park are always pink)  
  
Favourite Drink: Tea, by far.  
  
Favourite sport to watch: I used to enjoy watching rugby when I was in college at Oxford.  
  
Preferred type of ice cream: I'm a vanilla person…Vanilla and Subaru-kun ^_^  
  
Showers or baths?: Showers where I sneak in on Subaru-kun (though lately he's been locking the door…Why, Subaru-kun? I thought you liked it when I wash your hair?)  
  
   
  
"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him…" Subaru said over and over again, like a mantra.  
  
   
  
Disney or Warner Bros.?: Warner Bros! I can't believe you don't know either of them, Subaru-kun!  
  
Favourite Fast Food Restaurant: That nice little cafe I took Subaru-kun to last week (I can't believe you didn't mention that it your reply, Subaru- kun! You said you liked it too!)  
  
Who is the last person you got e-mail from before this: Some odd junk mail about College girls (I know what it was about too. Oh, and Nekoi-chan, you should probably take Subaru-kun's advice and not opening it).  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime?: Not yet  
  
Which single store would you choose to max out your credit card?: I'd probably go shopping with Subaru-kun ^_^  
  
What do you do most often when you are bored?: think of new ways to seduce Subaru-kun. Let's see…we've already done something with ice cream….and we've done the thing with the handcuffs (thanks for letting me borrow those, btw, Fuuma), but I think we haven't tried anything with wine yet. *grins at Subaru-kun * I know what we're doing when I come over next time.  
  
Most annoying thing people ask me: "Why are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
Your response to #45?: I just give them The Smirk and proceed into putting my hand through their chests.  
  
Bedtime: about an hour or two after Subaru-kun falls asleep in my arms, but that only when I decide to get some sleep at his house (Jealous yet, Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven? Subaru-kun is mine)  
  
Who is the person most likely to respond?: Satsuki-chan. She's always online.  
  
Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond?: Kasunagi. He's probably busy trying to save a rain forest or fighting for the rights of some animal…  
  
Favourite all time TV show: Don't watch television that much. I'm usually busy with feeding the tree or screwing Subaru-kun.  
  
   
  
"He had to come out and say it, didn't he?" Subaru moaned.  
  
   
  
Last person you had dinner with: Subaru-kun (remember the dinner at the Italian restaurant then vanilla ice cream on your body for desert at your place afterwards?)  
  
Last Movie you saw and with who?: Well, Subaru-kun and I "saw" Lord of the Rings, but we didn't "see" much of it, if you know what I mean. ^_~  
  
Favorite computer game: Hm…same as the television response.  
  
Do you hate the person who sent you this?: Of course, I don't hate you, Subaru-kun! After all, I did sort of look into your sent messages while you slept and became interested in this quiz…  
  
Time Finished: 2:15 AM (Subaru-kun, you really are cute when you make those faces in your sleep)  
  
   
  
"I'm so going to kill him," Subaru groaned once more.  
  
He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes to sleep and block out the thoughts of what may come.  
  
   
  
Later that day…  
  
Yuzariha was delighted in the responses she had received so far. One from Kamui, one from Subaru (that one shocked her), and one from…Seishirou Sakurazakumori?! How did he get the survey, much less her email address? She read the assassin's message, curious as to what he had to say.  
  
As she read it, Yuzariha squealed in disgust, laughed, and turned very pale. Needless to say, she was now scarred for life and could not think of vanilla ice cream (or Subaru or even the ice cream parlor near Ueno Park) ever the same again.  
  
   
  
Elsewhere…  
  
Kamui had also decided to check his email. He was excited to see that Subaru had responded to the survey, but he was also scared to see that the Sakurazakumori had sent a reply. He opened it, almost fearful of what he would find.  
  
After reading it, he, too, suffered the same effects from which Yuzariha suffered. He would NEVER look at vanilla ice cream and Subaru the same again, much less group them together in the same thought. He could never see "Lord of the Rings" again, either. Also, he certainly was jealous!  
  
"Subaru!" he cried, launching himself to his bed and burying his head in his pillows as he sobbed and screamed.  
  
   
  
Somewhere else…  
  
Fuuma had just checked his email.  
  
   
  
*********  
  
Next up: Fuuma!  
  
Subaru: I…hate…you…demon! *takes out ofuda *  
  
KY: Hey hey! Blame Bob! He's the source of all my perversion! ^_^"  
  
Bob: Am not!  
  
KY: Are too!  
  
Bob: Am not!  
  
KY: Are too infinite plus one!  
  
Bob: Damn!  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	5. Chapter Five: Fuuma

X vs the Survey  
  
KY: Ugh. Next day effect working here, peoples. You know, when you stay up all night the night before working on one fanfic that's so bizarre and hilarious that you ask yourself "What the hell was I on?"and the next day, you're still on a bit of this buzz despite the fact that you slept in til 1 in the Afternoon (I could've slept longer IF my sister hadn't been blasting that cd of Carmina Burana), so you decide to write more. I have the urge to try to get to chapter 8 of this and to write a couple of Subaru/Seishirou angst fics. Is that normal?  
  
Subaru: No…no…no! No angst fics, fox demon!  
  
KY: AGH! You're supposed to be in my imagination! How did you follow me out of last night?!  
  
Subaru: Bob gave me a spare key to Reality. *holds up key *  
  
KY: Mental Note: Shoot muse. ~sighs~ ((What am I forgetting? Warnings! Ah, yes, warnings…)) Okay, Fuuma's responses are as perverted and embarrassing as Seishirou's. Yaoi warning, Kamui abuse, more things to do with ice cream and Kamui, and Fuuma. Need I say more?  
  
Kamui: Yes!  
  
KY: *aside * Stuff it, Kamui-chan.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter Five: Make Way for Fuuma  
  
"What's this?" Fuuma asked himself out loud as he came across the email from Seishirou. His red eyes instantly lit up. "Seishirou! He email me a…survey?!" Mentally, he cursed his naivete of thinking that Seishirou would email him something with any emotional value. Surveys were stupid and for people with no time and no life, which says a lot about Seishirou…and Subaru Sumeragi…and Yuzariha Nekoi-chan…and….Kamui?!  
  
Fuuma felt his "Kamui" personality kick in upon seeing Kamui's name. Greedily, he read the Dragon of Heaven's responses. He smiled as the need to counter the boy, be his opposite, embarrass the hell out of him (a la Seishirou to Subaru) registered in him mind. It was his destiny to respond and humiliate the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven. He had to obey it.  
  
Like the others who had thus far seen the survey and had responded, Fuuma clicked the REPLY-ALL button and began typing in his answers.  
  
  
  
What time is it?: It's time for the End of the World!  
  
Name: "Kamui"  
  
Nickname: "Kamui"  
  
Age: Older than the Kamui of the Dragon of Heaven *proud smile *  
  
Location: Online and always on your mind, Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: red  
  
Boyfriend or girlfriend?: You could say the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven.  
  
Piercing: "Kamui" does not have piercings!  
  
Tattoos: Destiny has left its mark on my heart like a tattoo  
  
How much do you love your job?: I tolerate my job, unlike the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven. I'm a deciding factor in the fate of the world, I get to molest the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven any chance I get, and can grant wishes (which reminds me: Subaru Sumeragi, your wish shall be granted sometime in the near future).  
  
Favour colour: Red, for it is the color Kamui's blood  
  
Home town: Tokyo  
  
Favourite food: Kamui  
  
Favorite type of music?: House, rock, rap, and…J-Pop  
  
First thing you say in the morning?: I don't say anything. I'm usually busy nibbling on Kamui as he sleeps.  
  
What phrase are you known for (your personal catch-phrase)?: "I am your…I am your…I am your…!"  
  
Have you ever been kissed? If so, where and from who?: Haven't been kissed, but I've kissed Kamui. Where? All over his body. *smirks *  
  
Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?:A stuffed frog and Kamui  
  
What are you wearing at the moment?: my desire to have Kamui tonight  
  
Coffee or tea?: Tea drenching Kamui's body (you know you like it when I clean it off of you with my tongue, Kamui).  
  
Favorite sound(s)?: Kamui's screams when I do various sadistic things to his small, luscious body  
  
Loved somebody so much it made you cry?: No, but I have made somebody who loved me cry (and his name would happen to be Kamui).  
  
Been in a car accident?: No, but I tried to get Kamui into one so I could see his dark crimson blood against his soft, white skin.  
  
Croutons or bacon bits?: Bacon. It tastes as good as Kamui.  
  
Coke or Pepsi?: Neither taste good with Kamui  
  
Biggest hope for the future?: To destroy the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven…but not before I have some fun with him first.  
  
Favourite Holiday: The Day I Destroy Kamui  
  
Favourite day of the week: Any day I sneak over to Kamui's dorm  
  
Favourite word or phrase: "Have it your way."  
  
Why: Because it gives me the excuse to do anything to Kamui if I can have him MY way.  
  
Favourite Toothpaste: Listerine  
  
Favourite Restaurant: The ice cream parlor Seishirou takes me to all the time.  
  
. Favourite Flowers: Those flower petals Seishirou's always appearing in or flinging around  
  
Favourite Drink: Anything I can lick off of Kamui after I drench him in it  
  
Favourite sport to watch: Kamui struggling to get free from my grasp (Is it as fun to watch Subaru do the same, Seishirou? Or is Subaru submissive?)  
  
Preferred type of ice cream: Vanilla (I should try it on Kamui)  
  
showers or baths?: Baths with Kamui  
  
Disney or Warner Bros.?: Disney ^_^  
  
Favourite Fast Food Restaurant: When I want fast food, I go to Kamui's (um, nevermind…)  
  
Who is the last person you got e-mail from before this: Some digest junk from Satsuki (she really is bored…)  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime?: *agrees with Seishirou * Not yet  
  
Which single store would you choose to max out your credit card?: I'd max it out at a sex store on toys for me and Kamui *evil, sexy grin *  
  
What do you do most often when you are bored?: same as Seishirou, only I think of ways to seduce Kamui (btw, you're welcome, Seishirou. I told you handcuffs were fun!). I also try to grant wishes (*teasing* I know what Subaru's wish is, Seishirou).  
  
Most annoying thing people ask me: "Why are you calling yourself 'Kamui'? You're Fuuma!"  
  
Your response to #45?: "I am 'Kamui'" *insane laugh, destroy *  
  
Bedtime: Whenever I'm done with Kamui  
  
Who is the person most likely to respond?: Satsuki.  
  
Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond?: Kasunagi or Yuuto. Damn goody-two-shoes are out helping the Earth or its inhabitants. Damn Flower Child. Damn Civil Servant.  
  
Favourite all time TV show: I'm too busy granting wishes and doing things to my Kamui-kun  
  
Last person you had dinner with: Seishirou (he took me out for ice cream)  
  
Last Movie you saw and with who?: "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" with Kamui, but we didn't see it, if you catch my drift ^_~  
  
Favorite computer game: Doom II  
  
Do you hate the person who sent you this?: I can't hate you, Seishirou. You buy me ice cream and we share tips in seducing out respectable opposites  
  
Time Finished: Twenty minutes after the End of the World. But the world didn't end! ARG!!!  
  
  
  
"Heh heh heh…You'll love this, Kamui," Fuuma/"Kamui" whispered as he clicked SEND.  
  
--------------------------  
  
After hours of studying, Kamui passed out from mental exhaustion on his bed. He had a test tomorrow in math and he still wasn't ready. He was just so tired, though.  
  
For a long while, he lay in dark silence, thinking about the things Seishirou had said to Subaru in his answers to the survey. They upset him. His love for Subaru was more than that two-bit dark onmyouji's. All Seishirou used Subaru for was sex. Subaru could try to make excuses for it all he wanted, but the truth would remain the same: Subaru would be the toy of a sick man who knew nothing of love and emotions and the delicacy of a person like Subaru.  
  
Once, Subaru had told him their lives were like an intricate game they both played. One would make a move, the other would counter it. It was a dangerous game, which would never end, no matter who died first. They needed each other or else their lives would be incomplete and meaningless. They lived to kill one another, or so it seemed. If that was so, then why did they sleep together? Enemies don't sleep together.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" Kamui whispered in the dark. "They love each other and they're too blind to realize it. Subaru could never truly love me."  
  
"You've given up all hope, Kamui-chan," a voice said not far from him.  
  
Kamui's heart stopped beating for a second. "Fuuma-!"  
  
"This is just the way I like you, Kamui." Kamui shuddered as he felt Fuuma's breath on his bare neck. "Hopeless and scared."  
  
"Fuuma, please, no," Kamui begged. "Not tonight. Please. I have a math test tomorrow."  
  
Fuuma's warm arm wrapped around his small waist, pulling him closer to the taller boy. He pushed up part of Kamui's shirt and explored his prey's smooth stomach with his hands. A small moan escaped Kamui's lips and her closed his eyes, forgetting all about Fuuma being his opposite and letting the passion and need to be loved take over him. Fuuma buried his face in Kamui's small, graceful neck and ran his tongue over the skin. Kamui moaned again.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told Kamui that this wasn't right. Kamui told the voice to shut up.  
  
------------------------  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
"I hate you," Subaru told Seishirou. His words were slurred.  
  
"Sure you do, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said as he poured the drunken onmyouji another glass of wine.  
  
Seishirou had come over early to "try something new." Subaru knew what he had meant, though he didn't know what exactly Seishirou had in mind. After an hour, it would have been obvious to Subaru what Seishirou's methods of seduction where, but he was too drunk to even produce a logical, coherent thought.  
  
"Yer right," Subaru said, giving in and flinging himself at Seishirou.  
  
The glass of wine was knocked from Seishirou's hands, spilling its contents on both men. The wine drenched Subaru the most. A good majority of it had landed in his hair and was now dripping down his face, in between and past his one lovely emerald eye and its discolored brother and over his smiling lips. It rolled down his neck and stopped at the collar of his white t- shirt, which it stained with deep red. The expression on his face was one of innocence and drunken bliss. It sort of reminded Seishirou of the innocent visage Subaru used to wear in his younger years when his twin sister used to dress him up and joke about him and Seishirou getting married.  
  
"You really are cute, Subaru-kun," Seishirou murmured, cupping the smaller man's face and looking into his eyes, mismatched like his own.  
  
"I know," Subaru hummed quietly.  
  
Seishirou leaned forward and licked the wine off of Subaru's lips. For somebody who was drunk, Subaru was quick. He caught Seishirou's lips with his own and slid his tongue into the older man's mouth- a daring move for the submissive one in the relationship. He wrapped his arms around Seishirou and pulled himself closer to feel his lover. Seishirou pulled the smaller man onto his lap, into a straddling position. His lips broke away from Subaru's and moved to his neck, licking the thin trails of wines away. Subaru moaned.  
  
Once again the enemies became lovers in the night, one dominating, the other submitting, but both equal on a level of understanding. It was glorious, but then again, their union always was glorious. And after it was over, they lay there again, the same familiar scene- two men in the same bed, both naked under the covers they shared. Their arms were both wrapped around each other- one as if he were clinging to his guardian, the other as if he were protecting what was rightfully him through domination and preordination by the woman he had killed to inherit his position. Only this time, the smaller man, the one clinging for protection, was not asleep. He remained awake, slowly savoring this time in his mind. He was more sober now, time taking away the effects the consumption of wine had had on him, and was lost in his thoughts. The older man was aware that what was his was still awake, but he didn't mind. It was not yet past midnight and he had time to be with his Subaru-kun.  
  
"I hate Destiny," Subaru whispered.  
  
Seishirou raised an eyebrow, hearing what Subaru had said, but at the same time not sure whether he had heard him correctly. "Oh? You do, do you?"  
  
Subaru nodded. "Yes. I hate it with every fiber of my being, " he said in a low voice as if he didn't want Destiny to hear. "I wish we didn't have to be enemies. I wish we could just ignore what is preordained and live as we want. I'd gladly give up being head of the Sumeragi clan, and you can give up being the Sakurazukamori."  
  
Seishirou gave a rare frown. "You know what you're proposing is wishful thinking, Subaru-kun. I just can't give up being the Sakurazukamori. It's what I am. My cells are imprinted with this identity. Everything I am is the Sakurazukamori. The same with you, Subaru-kun, only you literally aren't your title. You can shed it like an old shell- the title, the rank, and everything that comes with it- but you'll still be The Sumeragi in Destiny's eyes. We can't stop being what we are. We have to accept everything that Destiny throws at us."  
  
Subaru sat up and looked Seishirou straight in the eye. "Then kill me," he said, his voice serious. He took Seishirou's hand and placed it against his own bare chest. "Kill me now, like you did to Hokuto. Put your hand through my chest and remove my heart while its still beating. If there is no way to ignore Destiny, then I want you to kill me now just as it's been ordained by stars, dreams, or whatever screwed us over. Please. I want this. To be killed by you."  
  
Seishirou stared at him for a moment. He could see the fierce steadiness in Subaru's face and the truth in his solitary green eye. This truth had always been hidden from Seishirou even during those moments they found each other in the night. The alcohol had brought the truth to the surface and was keeping it there. Seishirou pulled his hand away.  
  
"No, Subaru-kun," he said softly. "I refuse to kill you when you're still drunk."  
  
Tears flowed from Subaru's eyes. "I truly am a useless thing to you, then," he sobbed.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"In the survey," Subaru began, pausing slightly to find the right words, "you said that you admired me. If a man makes something for purposes of admiration, then that thing is useless. It has no purpose."  
  
"That was Oscar Wilde's opinion," Seishirou told him in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "He isn't necessarily right. You have a use to me."  
  
Subaru stopped crying and looked at Seishirou with curiosity. "What use am I to you?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
Seishirou smiled softly. "You'll see when it's time to see," he replied.  
  
Subaru sank back down and looked at the ceiling. He had a use. It felt strange. Did it have a meaning?  
  
"Ne, Seishirou-san…" He paused, unsure how what he said would make Seishirou react. "Do you love me?"  
  
Seishirou said nothing. He rolled over, away from Subaru.  
  
***********  
  
Next: Nataku (ho boy…)  
  
Some things that should be noted…  
  
I forgot Fuuma's age _  
  
Bob: Nice going, Kitsune.  
  
I know Fuuma isn't as much of a lech as I made him. His lechery was only for humour's sake.  
  
The frog thing is pretty legitimate. For those who don't know, there are pictures out there of Fuuma (in his sexy John Lennon glasses) with a frog on his head. It is the source of humour for at least half the X humour sites I visit daily.  
  
There was a point to the shounen ai! I'm actually trying to develop a plot! Unfortunately, it seems that it would be a great plot for an angst fic or two….  
  
  
  
I am a supporter of Kamui/Fuuma and Subaru/Seishirou. It's canon…True, Subaru/Kamui is technically canon also, but S/S is a better pairing in my opinion because the relationship more interesting. Romantic tragedies with lovers who are each other's downfalls are good…Plus I can write a lot more on the two than if I were to try to write on Subaru and Kamui shacking together.  
  
It really doesn't help that I was listening to the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack and "El Tango de Roxanne" from Moulin Rouge while writing Subaru's and Seishirou's scene.  
  
Thank you, Rui, for pointing out the mistake with Sei-chan's last name. Thinking about in terms of comparing the Sakurazuka clan to a crime organization in Japan like the Yazuka (the four ending letters is what I'm referring to), it does make sense that it would "-zuka" instead of "-zaku" (where did I get that???). Also for my usage of "Sakurazukamori" as Sei- chan's last name, that can be blamed on other people's fanfiction who have done the same thing.  
  
Thank you, Orochi Mel, for pointing out that Disney was big in Japan. I forgot about the Disneyland in Tokyo _  
  
  
  
Now time for…Omake! Omake!  
  
  
  
KY: GAH! One of the reviewers (who didn't leave their name!) pointed out something!  
  
Bob: Ooh! Lemmee guess! That you're insane?  
  
Kamui: You have no brain?  
  
Subaru: You deserve to die?  
  
KY *death glarex10 * No….I wrote Yuzariha so OOC!  
  
All three: Oh…  
  
KY: Gwah! A thousand apologies! Yuzariha isn't a character I'm used to, but I started out with her anyhow because it's more believable if she sent the survey than if, say, Kamui sent it.  
  
Kamui: Why would I send a survey???  
  
KY: So a thousand apologies! I wrote her to the best of my ability! For now, I'm trying to steer clear of characters I don't know that well. Technically, Satsuki WAS supposed to be next (she's always online…), but I'm not as familiar with her character as I am with Nataku's. Also, sorry about the Kasunagi and Yuuto bashing! I love them both, even if Yuuto was portrayed as a sick bastard in that one X-rated X pic (the one with the two nearly naked chicks at his feet…I have the link to the site with it somewhere…).  
  
Kamui: O.O  
  
Subaru: *covers Kamui's eyes *  
  
Bob: *massaging temples * Kitsune..Kitsune…  
  
KY: Heh heh…It's the truth! There is a picture out there like that! ^_^"  
  
Bob: You have no life.  
  
Subaru: Yeah…if all you ever do is write about me and Seishirou-san.  
  
Kamui: O_O "Seishirou-san"? Since when have you started calling him "Seishirou-san"? I thought you didn't like him…  
  
Subaru: Ho boy…  
  
Bob & KY: That's our expression!  
  
Kamui: WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *angst angst*  
  
KY & Bob: -_-  
  
Subaru: Kamui! I don't love him!  
  
Voice from the door: Liar. You know you do.  
  
Bob: *gasp *  
  
Kamui: Eek!  
  
Subaru: It's you!  
  
KY: *squeals and glomps *  
  
Seishirou: Wagh! Get it off! Get it off!  
  
KY: My two favorite bishounen in the same Omake Omake! YAY!  
  
Bob: Oh god….Help us…  
  
Kamui: *runs off and cries *  
  
Subaru: …Why is my life hell?  
  
Seishirou: Um, could I get some help with this weird fox demon???  
  
((This is funny if you imagine everybody as chibi.)) 


	6. Chapter Six: Nataku

X vs the Survey  
  
KY: Muse abandonment! My humour muse, Bob, is on holiday in the Caribbean. So I've had to improvise and use one of my other muses. The only one up to the job was Armand.  
  
Armand: *angst angst death glare to the world x 1000*  
  
Seishirou: He has more angst than Subaru and Kamui combined!  
  
*Kamui and Subaru are succumbing to the superior angst of Armand. Kamui is on the floor writhing in pain, while Subaru is backed up against the wall, his arms up to block the angst*  
  
Kamui: Too...much...angst...! AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Seishirou: Fox Demon, this Armand wouldn't happen to be your angst muse, would he?  
  
KY: Yes -_-  
  
*********************  
Chapter Six: NATAKU!!!  
  
((Wufei: Hey! That's my line!))  
  
Nataku was not a stupid person. That was the mistake many had made when first meeting him, er her, I mean, it. Nataku may have had the mentality of a young child, but it was indeed a fast learner and loyal to its daddy, or who it assumed was its daddy.  
  
Nataku had email. Kanoe had required that every Chi no Ryuu get an email address in case of emergencies and such. Not that they would really need email, though, considering half of the members, if not all, had an uncanny habit of showing up at the emergency in question. For the most part, the email went unused, therefore being useless, which really didn't matter because the email service was free. So it was indeed a surprise for Nataku when it opened its inbox and saw that it had- one, two- new messages. The genderless clone was happy when it saw that one of the two messages was from its "daddy". The other, being from Seishirou, sort of puzzled him (puzzlement along the lines of "Why is he email me?"), but nevertheless, Nataku read the messages, its puzzlement being furthered by both men's responses. ( 'Vanilla ice cream?') . Getting the basic gist of it, Nataku clicked the reply-all button, which would address its response to everybody who received it- the other DoE and the other seven emails Nataku had never seen before but safely assumed that the other recipients where friends of its comrades. Like any obedient child, Nataku began to type out its responses.  
  
  
1. What time is it?: 9:17 PM  
2. Name: Nataku   
3. Nickname: .....  
4. Age: ???   
5. Location: Chi no Ryuu Headquarters  
6. Hair: White  
7. Eyes: purple  
8. Boyfriend or girlfriend?: none  
9. Piercing: My ears are pierced   
10. Tattoos: Do the petals on my forehead count?   
11. How much do you love your job?: I do my job because I'm supposed to   
12. Favour colour: White   
13. Home town: ....   
14. Favourite food: I eat because I'm supposed to  
15. Favorite type of music?: I don't listen to music  
16. First thing you say in the morning?: "Daddy? Where are you? Daddy???"  
17. What phrase are you known for (your personal catch-phrase)?: "Daddy?"  
18. Have you ever been kissed? If so, where and from who?: Um ....  
19. Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?: No, I don't  
20. What are you wearing at the moment?: What I usually wear  
21. Coffee or tea?: Tea.   
22. Favorite sound(s)?: Daddy's voice  
23. Loved somebody so much it made you cry?: Daddy?  
24. Been in a car accident?: No.  
25. . Croutons or bacon bits?: I don't know how to answer this one.   
26. Coke or Pepsi?: Daddy doesn't like either of them, so neither do I  
27. biggest hope for the future?: whatever Daddy's hope for the future is  
28. Favourite Holiday: The End of the World  
29. Favourite day of the week: The End of the World   
30. Favourite word or phrase: "NATAKU!"  
31. Why?: Because its someone screaming my name *smiles*  
32. Favourite Toothpaste: Whatever's in the house.   
33. Favourite Restaurant: Umm.....  
34. . Favourite Flowers: The sakura petals Sakurazuka-san always appears in  
35. Favourite Drink: I drink whatever is needed to satisfy my thirst. Though a Dr Pepper is good every once and a while...  
36. Favourite sport to watch: ...  
37. Preferred type of ice cream: Double chocolate mocha fudge.   
38. showers or baths?: Baths  
39. Disney or Warner Bros.?: Disney.   
40. Favourite Fast Food Restaurant: none really   
41. Who is the last person you got e-mail from before this: Sakurazuka-san   
42. Have you ever been convicted of a crime?: Not that I know of...   
43. Which single store would you choose to max out your credit card?: I don't have a credit card.   
44. What do you do most often when you are bored?: ...Bored?  
45. Most annoying thing people ask me: Are you a boy or a girl?   
46. Your response to #45?: I usually blink and space out because I'm not sure how to answer that.   
47. Bedtime: Early.   
48. Who is the person most likely to respond?: I don't know. Whoever checks their email...  
49. Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond?: Same as above, only whoever doesn't check their email.  
50. Favourite all time TV show: N/A  
51. Last person you had dinner with: Daddy  
52. Last Movie you saw and with who?: I saw a movie with Daddy and we ran into the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven.  
53. Favorite computer game: I usually watch Daddy kill the things in Doom II. He really likes killing those things too...He keeps on calling them Kamui and telling them what he'll do to them, but I don't think they can hear him.  
54. Do you hate the person who sent you this?: No! He's my Daddy!   
55. Time Finished: 9:55 PM  
  
It had taken a while for Nataku to answer all the questions. Some had left it puzzled and wondering for as long as ten minutes. Nevertheless, it completed the survey and sent it out to all the recipients on the list.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, depressed over his rather sucky life, Subaru went to the bar. "Coincidentally," Seishirou was there too. Anybody with half a brain could predict where Subaru would find himself in the morning and in what state. Of course, nobody would have been able to predict the complaint about the loud noises posted on his door the next day, not even the yumemis, who were all wondering simultaneously how that could have slipped by them.  
  
At the same time, Kamui was out with Keiichi. After the email from Fuuma, he needed something to take his mind off of the psychotic former friend.   
  
Speaking of the Devil, Fuuma was in a rather poor mood because Seishirou, who was supposed to take him to a crepe shop, change their plans at the last minute, claiming he had something important to do. So for the most part, Fuuma was stuck at home. Thank the Gods for prime time satellite TV.   
  
However, if one were to literally want to "speak of the devil", then it would have been interesting to note that Yuuto was checking his email...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
  
Omake Omake!  
  
Subaru: *blinks* No angsty after-sex scene?   
  
Kamui: No sadism?  
  
Seishirou: No fun with Vanilla ice cream?  
  
KY, Subaru, Kamui: -_-;;;;;  
  
Subaru: That angst muse of yours is...is...great!  
  
Kamui: Hai!  
  
KY: Yeah...Armand hardly ever gets work, but when he does, he's groovy.  
  
Armand: *taps KY on the shoulder* We had an agreement.  
  
KY: Oh yeah...Take the scrawny kid. He annoys me and I do rather like the other two. *gestures to Kamui*  
  
Kamui: Nani?  
  
Seishirou: Fox Demon, that wouldn't happen to be Armand from the Vampire Chronicles, would it?  
  
KY: Yup! Who better for an angst muse than the Poster Boy for a Suicidal-Stake-in-the-Heart than Armand?  
  
Kamui: *runs by* AHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: *blinks* So you chose the one who will save mankind over us for an angsty vampire's meal?  
  
KY: ^^;;;  
  
[/end omake omake]  
  
End Note: That was a hard chapter to write...sorry if it sucked royally. Yuuto's should be more enlightening...((This is forcing me to learn more about the X characters I don't really pay much attention to...))  
  
Next up: Yuuto explains it all! 


End file.
